This invention relates to fish lures and methods of making and using them.
In one class of fish lures, the forward part of the lure is molded of a material heavier than water, such as for example, lead. This gives the lure sufficient weight to sink into the water, thus holding the hook and bait below the surface of the water where it may be swallowed by fish.
Plastic bait threaded onto the shank of the hook may be used to simulate the food commonly consumed by fish, with the hook protruding from the rear of the lure. When a fish consumes the simulated bait, the hook directs the point of the hook into the fish's mouth as the fish bites the lure.
In prior art lures of this class, the point of the fish hook extends outside of the bait with the hook curving upwardly toward the surface of the water and the point directed forwardly. In this arrangement, the point of the hook is above the shank of the hook, thus positioning the point of the hook toward the upper portion of a fish's mouth.
This prior art type of lure has several disadvantages such as for example: (1) the point of the hook is more likely to catch in weeds or the like; (2) it usually penetrates the upper lip of the fish, causing irrepairable damage to the fish or lodging between the upper lip and the roof of the fish's mouth; and (3) survivability of a fish caught in a "catch and release" mode of fishing is decreased due the to the damage caused by the penetration of the hook.
Another type of prior art lure is designed for planing along the surface of the water and making excursions to attract fish. It may have a hook in which the point is below the shank of the hook but is not designed to act as a weighted jig and are lighter and shaped to plan along the surface rather than rise and fall. Examples of this type of lure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,075 and 3,942,281.
Other types of prior art lures include a skirt or flexible body connecting the hook. These lures tend to be expensive and fragile and may not attract the same fish as a weighted jig. Examples of this type of lure are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,183 and 3,965,606.